Mistletoe Above Us
by badassmikaelsons
Summary: Damon is forced to go to Klaus's Christmas dinner... At least Elijah's there. /Includes Klefan as well.


"Why is it so hard to believe that Klaus is a good man now?" Stefan questioned with a tone of hurt.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that he tried to kill all of us!" Damon replied bitterly, his eyes showing the look of disapproval.

Klaus had invited the Salvatores over for Christmas dinner and Damon rejected the offer, but Stefan had dragged him with words to go with him, they were at the entrance door now, the older brother regretting to come there in the first place. Stefan did told him how he and Klaus was in a 'commitment' but he didn't know why his younger brother had to bring him into this.

"Damon, he changed! What part of that don't you get? Just… Give him a chance… Please?" Stefan asked, his expressions pleading Damon to give in.

"Who will be there exactly?"

"Klaus and Elijah."

Damon's eyes widened slightly at the name. Elijah's there? _Well of course, he's Klaus's brother. _

"The things I do for you, brother." The blue eyed sighed, turning to face the door, knocking it with a smirk on his face as he thought about the last time he was here. _That went well didn't it._

But the one who opened the door was Klaus this time, which made Damon frown like a child who didn't win a game. The Mikaelson grinned lightly and greeted them with a welcome. However, Damon ignored him, Stefan giving him an unhappy look.

Klaus and Stefan both enter the dining room, Damon still at the entrance to it.

"Don't mind him Klaus, he's just grumpy that Santa didn't give him a present." He said sarcastically, trying to light up the mood.

"Agh, ain't that always a disappointment." He played along, giving Stefan a smile. But Damon wasn't having any of it.

"Let's just cut to the chase, is it me or is the feast_ not _on the table?" Damon says as he sees the table that only had well organized cutleries, emphasising on the 'not'.

"Well, it looks like you came early so I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Klaus answers with a smug look on his face, making Damon desperate to dagger him.

"I also don't see _my favourite original._" He spits, not taking his eye off of Klaus, satisfaction taking over when he sees the smug look disappear.

"Right behind you. Hello brother, wonderful for you to come!" He said cheerfully.

Damon rotated his body immediately, seeing Elijah that had wore a suit, a grey suit with a navy tie. His hair styled in a way that Damon couldn't do in a few hours and his dark honey brown eyes piercing through him, but he wasn't uncomfortable, which made him confused, although he didn't show it.

"Isn't this lovely, Dumbledore?" He asked, a smirk of arrogance erupting his lips.

"I think you're confusing me with a fictional character, Damon." Elijah says, making the Salvatore re listening in his mind at the way he said his name. _Damon…_

"Oh god," Stefan whispered but everyone heard it due to their magnified senses.

"What?" He questioned as he looked at his little brother.

"Look up, mate." Klaus beamed, as he pointed to the lintel of the door.

As Damon and Elijah obeyed hesitantly, they saw a pant like decoration hanging down. _A mistletoe_ .

Elijah was the first to speak.

"Niklaus."

"Yes?"

"Would you care to explain why we have a mistletoe when you knew they were the only ones coming?" He asked curiously.

"Just get it over with and kiss him." Stefan ordered him with a kind voice, he couldn't help but smile wildly at this moment. He definitely was going to write this in his journal.

"I don't think that's honourable thing to do, Stefan."

Then Damon was the one who stepped in, "Scared of a little saliva exchange?" he challenged.

"Is this you implying that I can't handle a kiss?"

"No, this is me telling you."

And all of a sudden, he felt hands gripping the back of his head as a mouth covered his.

His eyes widened for a second and saw it was the older Mikaelson _kissing_him. He gave up instantly as he closed his eyes, cupping his cheeks while licking Elijah's bottom lips, begging to explore his mouth like it was the world. The original opened his mouth in consent, their tongues intertwining like snakes.

They both heard gasps coming from the younger ones, but they did not care, they need to satisfy the hunger that had rose in them.

Sucking the life out of each other, Elijah slithered his arms around Damon's waist, pulling him further in as Damon wrapped his around the brown eyed's neck.

Moments gone by and they were still in the same position, swallowing every gasps and moans that came out of their mouth. Finally getting their mind back, they pulled away, their breathing irregular.

A cough was heard and the looked to see that Klaus and Stefan was still there. Both of them holding in a laughter.

Klaus then asked, "Who's ready for feast?"


End file.
